Various types of ornamental button covers have been known and used to provide decoration to buttons on shirts, blouses, trousers, shoes, and the like. These button covers are typically secured to a button by a clip that is configured to grasp the button and obscure the button behind a decorative façade.
Currently, button covers of this type are employed to simulate the appearance of cufflinks, without requiring the presence of French cuffs on shirts and blouses. The advantage of these button covers, with respect to a traditional cuff link, resides in that they can be used with any kind of shirt or garment, without requiring the characteristic pair of button holes necessary when using cuff links. These button covers may also be attached to other buttons that are not on the sleeves in order to simulate the appearance of more ornate styled buttons.
Unfortunately, button covers in the art all suffer from similar drawbacks. Since these button covers are larger than the buttons to which they attach directly to, these covers are prone to catching on objects which ultimately results in the button cover and button becoming torn from the garment. Not only can a lost button result in uncomfortable social situations for the wearer, but the lost cover and button also cost the wearer in time and replacement expenditures.
Another drawback common to these button covers is their unitary design. If person would like to use a different style of cover or change to style of covers they are currently wearing, the user must maintain a separate set of button covers. Not only do additional sets of covers represent further expense, but they also require storage space should the wear desire to switch them out on the go.
Therefore, a need exists for novel button covers that are able to provide ornamental decoration to buttons on a wide variety of garments. There is a further need for button covers that are able to resist being torn from or tearing the button from the garment or substrate to which they cover. There also exists a need for button covers that have a more consistent substrate that may optionally be manufactured with design variation advantages for a broad range of temporary customization and/or permanent styles. Finally, there exists a need for button covers that are able to interchangeably accept and secure different styles and shapes of ornamental coverings.